Big Mistake
by AutumnStarr
Summary: John makes the mistake of teaching Teyla Strip Poker, within a minute of ending the game a CocaCola fight happens leaving them both drenched & sticky :Please note, this story is actually translated from my native language:


"Well, that was a mistake" John said, so far he was losing, but not by much, at least Teyla had only lost the tac vest and sidearm holder not to mention her shoes but that was it, on Johns end of the deal those, he just lost his socks.

"What was a mistake?" Teyla asked trying hard not to smile as she won another round, somehow she had conviced John to teach her some Earth games and the first thing he taught her was... Strip Poker, they were pretty well matched though, and Teyla had warned John not to teach Ronon that version of the game either. John agreed.

"Well seeing that you lost everything down to your shoes, and i just lost my socks, the next thing going is my watch" John said. That made Teyla smile, only he could tell that she was trying in vain to keep from laughing. "Did I say something funny?"

At those words Teyla lost it, and John won the next round, now they were tied, again. As John shuffled the deck he asked, "shall we call it a night?" He was hoping to go to bed soon as he could and avoid the humliation he knew that would come later

"um... no, let us see how much each of can lose before we must go to sleep." Teyla said, a smile on her face. Something told her to keep llaying, but wehat it was she didn't know was that tiny little voice that normally says "buy now," or "Wraith coming at two o'clock!"

"I was afraid of that" John said dealing uot the cards. soon they were tied yet again, they had each lost everything down to their actual clothing, and John just lost another round, meaning he weas shirtless. "You sure you aren't done yet?"

Teyla tried her heardest not to laugh, at least John knew that SHE couldn't get undressed... unless he insisted she thankfully had her sparring top on under her black tanktop, "shall we continue?"

"Hmm... yes I'll deal again." John dealt the cards once more, then they were tied _again_ Thankfully though Teyla had her sparring top on underneath hetr black tanktop, so she was OK, John did think much more about that since there were tied, and the tiebreaker was first with out pants, and John just knew he'd lost because when he dealt the last hand, he had zero pairs, but Teyla had a pair of twos.

"Well, I think I'm sunk, thankgoodness this is in my quaters and the doors are locked." John was mumbling, not knowing thast he had, even after trading in a fwew cards, had lost the game, but it was close, very close. At least he had his Sleeping shorts (boxers) on under his pants, so he was OK about it, heck it was his room. "Yeah this was a big mistake"

"What was a mistake?" Teyla asked again, John hadn't told her what he;d done that would be classed in his terms as a mistake, the last time she had asked him that night he said he watch was going next.

"Well, the mistake is not just any normal big mistake, it is more like a I'm-very-naked-with-a-woman-I'm-not-married-to mistake" John said, though he said it in his normal run of the mill way it made Teyla laugh.

"So... in other words, it is a very... big mistake to teach me this game?" Teyla asked.

John said nothing other then, "Be happy you aren't going to walk out of here naked with a bedsheet wrapped around you"

Teyla smiled, it meant she had won the game, though the thing being thwat is was tied, both of them losing quite a bit of their clothing, the fact that John had won amazed her. "You mean I..."

"Yup, first time too, way to go, first time I've ever been beaten at this game, even when back on Earth in the barracks" John seemed OK about it. He put the cards away, only in his sleeping shorts for that night, which he had been smart enough to put on BEFORE Teyla arrived for that nights game. "Anyway, now what? Gah!" Teyla tossed her coke at John, he counterattacked with his own, within the span of three minutes both of them were sticky with drying Coca-Cola all over them, not one centimweter of their skin or clothing was dry, "well, this is not what I meant by, 'what now'"

Teyla smirked, but didn't say anything as John went on, "I'll radio for a airmen near your quarters to bring you some dry clothes, you can use the shower" John then went to the walk in closet to change while Teyla used the shower, _Well, this was a fun night_ John thought _Sure I got almost nude but then again it was a fun night._

John smiled as he heard Teyla in the shower starting t ocomplain of the sticky stuff in her hair, that and JNohn had no shampoo either, "Don't worry that's on it's way" John said, he had on a brown and red bathrobe on so when the airmen arived she could enter and then enter the bathroom to give Teyla what she needed.

Yup It was a fun night.

_**The End**_


End file.
